Deadly Reunion
by Isabella.Faye
Summary: Decades of peace have lulled the Original family into a false sense of security. They have become careless and their vengeful Father has decided to take advantage of this. With the family spread throughout the world and one keeping a thousand year old secret will Mikael finally prevail?
1. Daddy Dearest

Hi Everyone, I hope you like this and remember reviews are very welcome and encouraged.

It was peaceful in the Michaelson Summer Mansion. I sat in the front room reading and listening to the waves crash onto the beach outside. Rebekah and Kol had left hours ago so there was no squabbling to ruin my serenity. My world was perfect. Until Michael burst though the front door with my siblings slung carelessly over his shoulder.

Fear filled me to the brim, a scream worked it's way up my throat. I choked it down and gain my composure. Michael dropped Becca and Kol on the polished wooden floor. "Hello, Alverna," He smiled. I looked to the crumpled bodies on the floor. Michael had daggered them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Father," I answered standing up "It's been almost a thousand years and you still haven't learned that shoving daggers into you children is frowned upon." I added gesturing to my sister and brother. "Where's Niklaus." He demanded. "I see we're getting straight to the point this time." "Tell me were your Bastard brother is" Michael ordered. "Um, if I remember correctly he's surfing on the moon," I could see his patience waning and decided it was time to attack. My fangs came out and I sunk them into my fathers neck. Dry, dusty blood poured into my mouth, I spat it out as he threw me off. I slammed into the wall with a loud crash. Michael was on me in seconds. He pushed me up against the wall and pressed a stake into my skin. I hissed and thrashed, but when I felt the stake sink into my flesh I stiffened.

"Tell me were Niklaus is," Michael ordered, "or this goes into your heart." "He decided to become a travelling acrobat." I answered flippantly. I gasped as he sunk the stake further into my body and closer to my heart. "Where is Niklaus!" He demanded. "I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." I said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Alverna that's no way to speak to you father," He mocked. I spat in his face, then he shoved the stake into my heart. Mikael left me desiccating and pined to the wall by a stake.

By the time I undesiccated enough to push myself off the stake the sun had set. I looked down at my once white blouse, and sighed. I went to the fridge and downed a couple of blood bags before grabbing some for Becca and Kol. I undaggered them and left the blood next to their still bodies.

I opened my walk in wardrobe and found the suitcases. Each one was identical except for the tag hanging from the handles. I searched for the one labelled, Coldish. It was hiding behind, Freezing and Ice Age. I hauled The light blue suitcase out from my closet and looked though it. It had everything I need to blend in somewhere like Virginia. I smiled and changed into tight blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt.

The suitcases wheels made soft clicking noises as pulled it behind me and loaded it into my Stingray Corvette. I looked at the red paint and stroked it lovingly. 'Soon, my lovely." I whispered it her.

I went back inside to find my sibling greedily sucking down the blood I left for them. When they finished I gave them their marching orders. "Pack your bags, Kol you're going to Russia," I said. "Why?" Kol asked, "To find Elijah." I said. "Oh okay," "Rebekah, you're going to Spain to get Finn and Sage. I'm going to get Klaus, I'll meet you in New Orleans." I explained.

"Why do I have to go get Elijah?" Rebekah complained. "Do you remember the last time you were around Finn or Klaus?" I asked. "Yeah, but that wasn't my fault!" she retorted. "It doesn't matter Becca, Klaus will forgive me for shattering his peace quickly but it will take longer with you and right now we need to be a family." I elaborated. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly.

"Good, remember don't annoy our brothers too much , and try not to get yourselves killed," I told them. "You worry too much little sister," Kol laughed. "Well as the only sensible one I have to worry for all five of you," I scolded. He shrugged and followed Becca to pack.

When they came out, Kol was pulling one smallish suitcase and Rebekah was clumsily wielding three huge ones. "Becca," I said in disbelief, "this isn't a holiday. Give them to me." She handed the massive suitcases over and I tipped their contents on the floor. As I sorted though them I found at least ten swimsuits and five different conditioners. I discarded the useless items and folded some of the clothes then placed them inside one of the suitcases.

Rebekah whined and whined until I promised her that when this was over we would go to Tahiti. After that she perked up and hummed contently to herself. When I had finished she even had a spring in her step all the way to Kol's obnoxious Ferrari. His car was too loud for my taste, my Stingray purred sweetly while his car roared harshly. They drove off and I remained to clean up a bit, well at least that's what I told them.

The basement was dusty and the little scuttling noises made my skin crawl. I shivered. _Spiders ._I hate spiders. I looked around the little basement, making sure nothing was out of place. Seeing that everything was in place I approached the coffin.

My siblings didn't know I had him down here. They thought he was dead. It wasn't my choice though. Henrick was very adamant that they were kept in the dark. I sighed, "It's been a thousand years Henrick, is it time to come out yet?" I asked running my fingers along the coffin lid. "_Tap...Tap...Tap" _"It's time!" I squealed excitedly. "_Tap,Tap...Tap_" My heart plummeted. 'What difference will a few days make!" I complained. "_Tap...Tap,Tap" _"Henrick a millennia has worn my patience thin, but if I must I shall wait." I told him. "_Tap...Tap" _ I smiled, "You're welcome little brother."


	2. The Salvatores

Hello again readers, I spent most of last night writing this and the morning editing so I hope you enjoy :-) sorry it's a little short.

After I dropped Henrick off at one of my many safe houses I sped towards the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia where my brother was last seen. It was gloomy. I despise gloomy. My mood wasn't very good as I drove along the trail thought the dense forest towards the Salvatore boarding house.

It was a nice house, I observed walking towards it. My ears picked up the sound of movement from inside the house. The manners Elijah drilled into me forced me to knock. "Stefan, there's someone at the door!" a voice yelled from inside the house. "I'm busy Damon! You get it!" A voice I presumed to be Stefan, yelled back. "FINE!" The first voice called back.

Foot steps came towards me. The door was yanked open and a very attractive man stood in the doorway. I studied him for a moment, noting his ruffled dark hair and piercing blue eyes. When he opened he door his expression was annoyed but then became puzzled. "Can I help you?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Yes, I think you can. May I come in?" I said walking past him. "Yeah sure come right in," He said sarcasticly, before closing the door. I walked down a short hall and into a large sitting room. I looked him in the eye "Bring everyone in the house into this room," I told him. "Okay," He answered then left the room.

I sat in a nice comfortable chair by the fire to wait. After a few minutes three people entered the room with the one I compelled. "Who are you?" A pale girl asked. I noticed she had her arm linked with a sandy blonde Vampire who was quire nice to look at. "Alverna Michaelson," I answered. I saw their faces blanch as they realised who my family was. "Who are you little human?" I inquired curiously. "I'm Elena Gilbert," the human answered. I smiled, "And you three?" I asked. "I'm Stefan," The blonde said, "This is my brother Damon," He gestured a the one who answered the door. "And I'm Enzo," the one on the end said, his voice was amazing and it had a slight accent. I looked at him. He had bright eyes and silky hair. All and all he was rather attractive.

"I've been looking for you child." I told Elena. "Child! I'm Eighteen!" She replied indignantly. "And I'm one thousand, and eighteen," I said, "you are a child to me, you all are." she gaped at that. "Why are you looking for her?" Stefan asked. "I'm not any more, I found her," I answered. "Why do you want us then?" Elena asked. "I need to find my brother, Niklaus." I said.

"Well Alverna, last time we helped an Original Elena died." Damon said. "I'm sorry about that but, It's not my fault, and she looks fine now," I answered annoyed at them. "My father is dead because of Klaus," Elena said. I sighed "Again, I apologise for my siblings but it's not my fault, when this happened I was in Mexico." I said. "What do we get out of this?" Damon asked. My patience had just run out. "Your get to keep your heart in your chest." I answered smiling. "I see violence runs in the family," Enzo observed. "When I was born, violence was my only option so please forgive me if a lapse into my childhood decorum from time to time." I was well and truly vexed.

"We'll help you find your brother," Damon said. "Damon!" his brother and girlfriend said together. He pulled them in the next room and whispered so I couldn't hear them. "So," Enzo said. "Why these three, surly there are more helpful people out there?" I turned to face him. "Her blood turned my brother into a Hybrid. Therefore I can track him with her blood." I explained as if it was obvious. He glared and I smiled.

The Salvatores and Elena came back into the sitting room. "We will help you on one condition," Damon said. I was surprised, no one gave me conditions ever. My surprised turned into a kind of respect for the dark haired Vampire. "We want a vial of Klaus's blood," He finished. "Okay," I agreed. The brothers looked suspicious. "Just like that?" Stefan asked. My eyebrows rose. "Yes, just like that." I answered.

"What do you need from us?" Elena asked. "She wants your blood," Enzo answered for me. I glared at him, "Last time I checked I could speak for myself." "No, Deals off," Stefan said pulling Elena out of the room. Damon grabbed his arm. "We need Klaus's blood Stefan," From the tension in the room it appeared that the brothers were going to fight. Elena placed her hand lightly on Stefan's shoulder. "There's no other way," she told him. I almost gagged at the sappiness in the room.

"How much do you need?" Elena asked. "Just a pint or two, I'll go to your house later." I said walking towards the door. I stopped and turned back to group. "Where's the best place to get a bite to eat in the wrenched town?" I asked. "The forest is always full of idiot hikers but the Mystic Grill has desperate loners in abundance." Damon answered. "Thank you, Oh forgive me if there's a few new animal attacks," I said making Elena go paler.

The sun had began to set when I walked outside. A fierce wind whipped my chestnut hair into a frenzy. I huffed as I tried to control it. 'You should let it out." A accented voice said from behind me. I turned annoyed. "It looks very nice," he added. "What do you want Enzo?" I asked. He grew serious. "When you take Elena's blood, take it all." He said. I was shocked. "Why?" "She's going to get Stefan killed," He responded. "Why do you care?" I asked. "I don't, but Damon does, and I care about what happens to Damon." He answered. I considered it. "You owe me for this, and I will collect." I told him before speeding off in my Stingray.


	3. Midnight Snacks

_Hello readers, _

_This is my longest chapter so far so forgive me for how long it took to finish. Feedback is not only welcome but encouraged, so review :) _

"If you go out into the woods tonight, you better no go alone," I whispered to myself "it's lovely in the woods but it's safer to stay at home." I smiled, it was such an appropriate song for hunting. Dead leaves crunched under my feet softy while my quarries feet managed to find every twig in the woods. I sighed, hunting was much more fun when humans knew how to flee properly. This pitiful creature had stumbled and stumbled, he was only alive because I needed something to kill the time.

My phone started buzzing. I smiled, my alarm had just gone off. "Okay little human it's time to end this pathetic chase," I called. I heard his heartbeat flutter then beat more strongly and faster. I caught the human in about a minute. He struggled and screamed. I threw him on the ground after I'd taken a few mouthfuls. He clutched at his neck horrified. "Oh stop it," I told the whimpering human. "Now if you can answer this riddle you get to live, you have three guesses," I explained. He seamed shocked but nodded weakly. I smiled accidentally exposing my blood coated fangs. "Feed me and I will live, yet give me a drink of water and I shall die, what am I?" I asked.

The humans eyes revealed that he didn't know the old riddle. "uh I-I don't know," he stammered, "Wrong answer two more guesses," I said. He grouped for an answer, "A cactus?" he said. "Nope, thought that's an original answer," I replied. His forehead was creased with concentration lines. "Fire!" he exclaimed after a few minutes of silence. I was rather surprised. "Well done, come here then you can leave." I commanded. He shrank away from me, I sighed, "Don't be stupid you won and I keep my word." When he finally worked up the courage to face me I compelled him to forget me and what happened in the woods.

I drove him to the hospital, after I got directions to the Gilbert household. It was an old house. It looked pre-civil war. The wooden exterior was coated with white paint and the shutters were a greenish grey. It wasn't my kind of house, but then again I'd lived in castles for most of my life so my concept of a house was a little skewed. The veranda's nice, I noted knocking on the door.

It was answered by a cute teenager. He took in my appearance with an admiring gaze."Hi, um, I'm Jeremy," he said after he'd finished staring. "Alverna Mikaelson," I told him, flashing a smile, "can I come in?" he looked startled for a second. Then suspicious. "Yes little one I'm an Vampire." I sighed. "What do you want," he asked distrustfully. "I'm here to see your sister, we have an arrangement." I answered. He didn't believe me, what a surprise.

"Elena! There's someone here to see you." He shouted over his shoulder. No taking his eyes off me. Normally boys didn't take their eyes off me for a completely different reason. The slim pale girl came to the door with an apprehensive look in her brown eyes. "Why does no one trust me?" I asked. "Because you're related to Klaus." I voice a remembered from earlier today answered. I smiled at Stefan who had encircled Elena's waist with his arms. "You don't pick your family," I said. Stefan smiled back and nodded in agreement. Elena invited me in then.

As I walked into the living-room, I remembered Enzo's request. It would be hard to drain Elena with Stefan and her hunter brother hovering over her like mother hens. "I love you, always and forever," Stefan whispered in Elena's ear. I almost gagged. "Lets begin," I said professionally.

"Have you done this before?" Elena asked apprehensively, as I pulled out the syringe. I shot a look of exasperation at her. "Nope, in a thousand year's of being a _Vampire _I've never taken blood." the sarcasm dripped off my statement. "She meant with a syringe," Jeremy retorted angrily. "What did I do to get on your bad side hunter." I asked him innocently. He growled and stormed up some stairs. Probably to sulk in his bedroom.

Once I had three vials of Elena's blood I gave her my phone number and told her I'd be in contact if I needed more. Sensing the hostility from upstairs I didn't hang around too long. I had absolutely no idea what I did to annoy Little Gilbert. But being hated by a teenager with anger management problems was the least of my worries.

I watched the house from down the street, waiting for Stefan to leave. Around three in the morning the love birds finally parted. Thank god I though I would have to wait until the lovestruck teenager went to school.

Her window was easy to find it was the one Stefan had sneaked out of. She was dozing under a thin blanket. I didn't care enough to actually study her room. But the overall theme was girly. I left the sleeping Elena in her room to deal with the only threat in the house. Little Gilbert. His room was typical messy teenage boy. He was studying a Math textbook when I banged his head into the desk, knocking him out cold.

You would assume that Elena would have better protection. Apparently no one thought their precious golden girl was in danger with a untrained hunter in the house and magic keeping uninvited Vampires out. Well, they shouldn't of invited Niklaus's favourite sibling in. I was unsure weather to kill her or kidnap her for further use.

I decided kidnapping was the better option. What better peace offering than a Petrova doppelganger. She struggled until I compelled her to pack a bag and come with me quietly. I couldn't believe they didn't have her bathing in vervain. She was silent until we were in the stingray.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" Her voice was steady but her eyes panicked. "It's simple, I have a deal with someone to kill you but, you'd make a much better peace offering to my brother," I explained driving out of mystic falls. "I'm not a present you can just give away!" Elena said outraged. She started to open the door but I flicked the locks on before she could jump out.

"That was a stupid thing to try, at the speed we're going at now you would die, painfully." I explained. "I'd rather die than be stuck with Klaus forever." she said defiantly. "What makes you think you'll be with him forever. I give him three mouths before he becomes tired of you." I told her grinning. "You're a sadistic manipulative _parasite_," she spat. "Ouch," I thought.

After our little squabble she spent the next half an hour glaring daggers at me. However when her anger dissipated it was replaced by fear. Fear of me, Fear of Klaus and most of all Fear of Death. Ugh. Why did she have to project her emotions so loudly. It was bad enough containing my fear, I didn't need hers. The drive to Kentucky was more than a little unpleasant.

When we finally got to my destination I was ready to kill Elena. I decided that keeping her in the car was best for her health. Gravel crunched under my boots as I approached the modest white farmhouse. "Marina!" I called from the farmhouses picket fence wary of the magical buzz from the houses shield. "Alverna?" the question came from a willowy woman dressed in a short summer dress and cherry spotted apron, who emerged from the house to stand on the front porch. Her delicate face was dusted with flour and there was some in her mousy brown hair.

A broad grin spread across my pale face. She lowered the barrier and let me in. We embraced at the base of her stairs. Marina was a head taller than I was, and I had to look up to met her green eyes. "How have you been?" She asked me her Russian accent thick. "Not particularly pleasant," I answered "Father,has returned." Marina gasped. "Not Mikael," she whispered. I nodded gravely. "I need your help to find my brother," I said. She nodded. "I'll be inside shortly I just have to get someone quickly." I told her as she turned to go inside. I heard a faint murmur of approval from her as she disappeared inside the farmhouse.

Elena was trying to escape. Unfortunately for her I was smarter, faster and stronger than she was. "Let me go!" she screeched at a painful pitch. Dear god why did they keep her alive? "You're being foolish child." I told her dragging her out of my car. She kicked and screamed and clawed at my arms. "I swear to god if you damaged my car I will peel your skin off and make it into a handbag." I told her finally dragging her inside the fence.

I hauled her up the steps and threw her inside Marina's home. She tried to fight past me but as I said before. I'm faster and stronger and smarter. I pointed these things out to her until she gave up and slouched on the worn wooden floor. "Was that really necessary?" I asked. She glared. "This is Marina Kavinski, an old friend of mine." I said gesturing to the witch. Elena looked towards Marina hopefully. But when she saw the stern expression Marina had adorned her hope died. "Marina, this is Elena Gilbert, A Petrova doppelganger." She looked down her nose at the girl who had destroyed her peace with futile screaming.

Her hostility was almost tangible. "If your voice rises above a whisper, I will do despicable things to you." Marina told Elena. "You-you can't, Sh-she needs me in unharmed." the cowering girl stuttered, in a whisper. Marina smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, it was a smile full of malice and unspoken threats. "Your body maybe, but your mind is mine to play with." she said.

"Well, know that the ground rules have been established, do you have anything good cooking?" I asked hopefully. Marina laughed brightly and ushered me into the kitchen. Leaving a confused and scared doppelganger in her hallway. I wasn't concerned with her escaping, Marina had lowered the barrier and now she couldn't get past the fence.

Marina got straight to business, after I had emptied her cookie jar. "Now do you have some of her blood?" She asked me. I nodded, and passed the vials to her. "Good we can begin." I found a comfy chair to sit on while Elena sat on the floor, far away from Marina and strangely close to me. It appeared I was the lesser evil in her eyes.

Marina surrounded herself with lit candles and had a map of the world sitting in front of her. She poured a vial on to the map and began to chant something in Latin. Although my mother was one of the most powerful Witches to walk the earth I didn't inherit her power, Rebekah and Henrick got that. So I didn't pay much attention to the words.

The candles suddenly flared and Marina spoke. "He's in America." then she reached for a map of the U.S.A, poured another vial on it and began chanting again. "Colorado," she said. Marina concentrated on the map. The blood began to swirl and twist as if in pain and then it exploded all over her and she screamed. Elena shrank back and whimpered while I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" "What happened?" I bombarded Marina with questions. "I'm fine" She answered wiping the blood off her face. "He's somewhere near Brighton, I could see exactly where because he's go a warlock with him, He's strong." I got up to get some tissue paper for her.

Once she was cleaned up I thanked her and told her to keep the third vial as a gift. She gave me a slice of cherry pie for the road and some double chocolate muffins. She gave Elena nothing but a look of disdain. It's not hard to get on Marina's bad side, but once your there, well you have to something monumental to get on her good side again. I don't think Elena was too troubled by that though.

We set off to Brighton Colorado but before too long Elena complained she was tired. I forgot she was just a human. So I got a motel room for us then I went hunting. It didn't take long to find a lonely soul at the bar next door to the motel.

My blood bag was a handsome guy in his early thirties. He had recently gotten a divorce and wanted to drown his sorrows. I didn't play my usual game with him because I didn't have time and I kind of felt bad for him. Occasionally my humanity reared it's ugly head in the form of compassion. After I'd taken a few sips from him, I compelled him to forget me and find someone else to love.

Well my good deed of the century was done so I left the bar and went back to the motel room. Only to find Elena trying to pry one of the windows open. "That thing has been painted shut for fifty years Gilbert." I said from the doorway. She spun around in panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I would be disappointed if you didn't at least try to escape once." I told her. "You, would?" She asked. I laughed, "Oh course, I need a reason to do this." I told her. Her eyes widened seconds before I sunk my fangs into her pretty little neck.


	4. Enzo

_Hi again everyone I hope you all enjoy a new perspective ;)_

Enzo

"Try harder!" Stefan yelled at Bonnie. The dry sent of Vampire blood wafted up to me from Stefan's clenched fists. "Taking your frustration out on the witch isn't going to bring her back faster," Damon told him from the couch. He glared at him and the witch shot a grateful look in his direction. I don't know what for, his motives were not chivalry. Stefan stormed off towards his bedroom.

I was pacing in the hallway."What's wrong with you?" Damon asked. I looked up. "Nothing." His eyebrows rose "Liar." I sighed, "Do you really care?" I asked my annoyance growing. "Of course, you're my murder buddy," He smirked. The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, but my mood didn't improve. "I have to go," I said grabbing my coat and storming out of the house.

I needed to find that Original. Why couldn't she of just killed Elena and not given the brothers hope. Now they'll never get over her, It's Katharine all over again. I stalked into the woods. My frustration became a urge to punch things, so I felled a few trees. After I had pulled the splinters out of my fist my anger was somewhat less. I paced around the forest trying to think of a way to find Alverna.

Giving up on finding the answers in the forest, I went to the scene of the crime. Elena's room had been left untouched since they discovered her disappearance. I could see someone had packed very quickly. Something shiny caught my eye. Elena's phone, It was sitting on her bedside table. Her password was, "Stefan4eva." I shook my head, people these days were not only illiterate but also uncreative. Bored by the gooey text messages to between the 'perfect' couple I scrolled through her contact list. Until I found a miracle. Alverna's phone number was labelled as "The Sane Original Sister" I presumed this was her because Rebekah was far from what I'd call sane.

I called the number. There was only two rings before I hear Alverna's voice say, "Hello." I felt a buzz of excitement at my little victory. "Hello, Alverna." I smirked into the phone. I heard her sigh. "What do you want Enzo, I kept my side of the deal," She asked. "No, you promised to kill her," I answered annoyed. "And I will, just not yet," "You have to do it soon, the brothers are on a hopeless quest to rescue their treasured Elena," I spat. Alverna's musical voice went colder than Antarctica as she said "You do not give me orders."

"My apologies, ancient one," I said innocently. "Ancient!, I look twenty-one!" she replied indigently. I laughed. "What is so funny?" She was very mad with me. It appeared I'd added injury to insult. "Nothing," I said still laughing. There was stern silence from the phone. I coughed and composed myself. "Was there a purpose to this call besides to annoy me?" She asked. "Only to tell you that they have the Witch looking for her." She was silent for a time. "Do they know who took her?" her voice was thoughtful. "Damon suspects but Stefan isn't sure," I answered. "Is there anything else Enzo?." "Nope" I said. "Then we're done here" She said before hanging up on me.

_So, What do you think? More Enzo? Or maybe other characters POV's? Tell me in your reviews :)_


	5. Back to Mystic Falls

Alverna

It was the morning after Enzo called me that Elena finally woke up. She had been unconscious for the last day. I didn't even take that much, at the most five mouthfuls. But never the less she passed out and didn't wake up for a while. God she was a weakling.

I ordered room-service for the little wench. When it got here she greedily gulped down the jug of orange juice and the mountain of pancakes as I snacked on the delivery boy. He tasted like mango and iron. It was quite enjoyable. While she took a much needed shower I call my sibling.

"Rebekah,"

"Alverna?"

"Have you got Elijah?"

"Yeah we're on our way to New Orleans now,"

"Change of plan, come to Mystic Falls."

"What why?!"

"Because I have a plan just trust me sister,"

"Fine, Elijah wants to talk to you,"

"Little Sister, What exactly is this plan of yours?"

"I'll tell you, once you get to Mystic Falls."

He sighed. "Have you got Niklaus?"

"Uh No,"

"What do you mean no?"

"Well Brother, when you-"

"I know what the word means,"

"I haven't got him yet, just calm down,"

"Calm? Father is running around and we don't know where the one person he wants to kill is!" He took a deep breath and continued

"If you think it's best, we'll meet you in Mystic Falls."

"Thank you brother, oh and I need you to tell Kol and Finn,"

"Very well, Good bye Alverna," He said before hanging up.

I heard the water turn off as I put my phone back in my handbag. Then I called the Mystic Falls real estate to find a nice house in the area my family could stay. Turns out there was a wonderful and recently vacated mansion that was up for sale. I bought it and a called someone to furnish it with eight bedrooms, lots of sitting rooms, an art studio and library. Once that was sorted I packed all my clothes and called my house keeper from my Mexican Villa. I told her to send my siblings and my clothes to our new address via express.

Elena appeared as I finished up. "You speak Spanish?" She asked. I smiled, "I speak every language, While my family were out in the world taking over countries and fighting in wars I was learning." I told her. She looked taken aback. "Don't get me wrong, I've been queen a few times and once I was an Empress but I mostly learned." I continued. Her face showed surprise. "But you're so...so..." she said groping for the right adjective. I smiled, "My upbringing is to blame, I was raised in a village full of werewolves before man new how to smelt iron properly. Centuries of decorum have smoothed my rough edges but old habits die hard."

"Now that we've discussed my childhood, It's time for you to pack, you're going home." I told her. She couldn't of looked more surprised if I had sprouted wings and turned blue. "You're going to take me back to my family?" she asked hesitantly."In a way." She looked confused. "I'm not the sort to monologue and ruin the surprise, so hurry up" I told her going into the bathroom.

After my hair and minimal make-up were perfect I left to find Elena lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Come here," I said. She got up and came towards me warily. "I didn't abduct you, we went on a weekend trip to Kentucky, I didn't hurt you and we're friends." I told her as I felt my pupils dilute. She repeated me in a monotone voice. When she finished her face lit up in a genuine smile. "Hey, so are we going home now?" Her voice was perky and conveyed friendship. I smiled. "Yeah the boy's will be worried," I said.

"You're probably right, Maybe we should of left a note," she said worry lines creasing her brow, "I hope they're not too upset." I shrugged, "What's done is done." She sighed and agreed. Not long after that we were in my car, chatting and listening to the radio. It was much more pleasant than to trip to Kentucky. Although her chatter got annoying after a while so I compelled her to only talk if necessary. The drive was perfect after that.


	6. Colour Coding

_Hi everyone. Sorry this is a little late, I'm on holidays in Spain with my family so I don't have much time to work on it_

The house was perfect. It was big and luxurious. The only thing that annoyed me was the forty or so people assembling and placing furniture. But other than that it was perfect. I wondered around the huge mansion. I noted that there was plenty of room so my siblings wouldn't be in continuous contact. My boots clicked on the hard wood floor. Echoing in the well lit hallway. I just milled about, admiring the house until I came to an open door.

Inside were several art easels tons of paint tubes and millions of canvases. I surveyed what would soon be Niklaus's studio. The windows had a brilliant view of the surrounding forest and lake. It was peaceful. To pass the time, I painted. Hours later I had a drying canvas of shimmering snowflakes. The workers had left not too long ago and the house was silent. Boredom was an old enemy of mine and now it reared it's ugly head. I sighed annoyed by my attention span. I decided that I should get some groceries for the house and pick up some sustenance from the hospital.

The dirt road was getting on my nerves. Rocks flew up from the road and scratched my beautiful car's paint job. I stroked the dash board. "I promise that this will be on of the last times I drive you on this road my lovely," I told my car lovingly. She purred in agreement. A smile curved upon my lips. But I was faced with a problem. Where do I stash her?. Because I wasn't going to even chance the return trip. I thought on it and found a solution to my dilemma.

"Elena!" I called from outside the huge house. "Coming!" I heard her shout back from inside. I walked up the font steps and plastered a friendly smile on my face. She opened the door and embraced me. I was surprised but quickly recovered and hugged the slim girl back. "Hey," She grinned after releasing me. I greeted her and asked for a favour. She agreed to protect my car with her life. I trusted her. Although she was compelled to be my friend I did enjoy her enthusiasm, occasionally. She invited me inside but I refused, telling her I had to go somewhere. She looked disappointed but didn't make a fuss.

Sadly the closest car dealership was three towns away. I was a Vampire so it didn't really matter and besides I hadn't ran for a while. I cruised back into Mystic Falls inside a small silver family car. It was nice but nothing like my Corvette. After I'd finished my errands the house was fully stocked with blood, orange juice and millions of other things. As it turned out the house had a small vegetable garden and orchard. The orchard only had eight trees but it was nice.

My phone started buzzing. I looked at the caller ID. "Private Number?" I murmured to myself. I answered it and was greeted by my brother.

"Hello, Little sister,"

"Niklaus!" I exclaimed.

"The one and only."

I smiled. "I presume it was you who was trying to track me?" he said

"Yeah, I need you to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Why?"

"Father has returned,"

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the phone. "Did he hurt you?" his voice had become fierce and protective

"Nothing I didn't recover from," I said "I need you to get your werewolf butt back to Virginia,"

"When did you start giving the orders," he joked

I laughed, "I've always given the orders brother, Now march."

He laughed and we exchanged some more banter before I said goodbye and hung up. I called Rebekah again to give her the new address and the good news of our impending reunion. After I finished with that I rang Marina and told to visit with Henrick. Luckily they could get here before the rest of my siblings. I hummed happily as I wandered though the empty house again. I sighed. Without my siblings I was continuously bored.

Then I heard a knock on the door. My mood immediately got better. Hopefully it was Marina but no matter who it was they would provide a much needed distraction. I pretty much skipped though the house to the big intricately carved front door. The smile that I had worn when I opened the door melted into a scowl. "What do you want Enzo?" I asked. "To dig up all your secrets." He said strolling past me into the house. My anger flared. His expression was flippant but there was something else in his dark brown eyes.

Before I could figure out what it was, he turned to examine a vase of purple orchids. "Nice place you got here, how many people did you have kill?" he asked facing me again. The unknown emotion was gone, smothered by humour. I filed the puzzle away for later as I focused on the problem at hand. My eyes narrowed. "I'm not a psychopath," I told him closing the door. He chuckled flopping on a leather love seat. "What are you then?" he asked, his voice sincere. I looked back at him in surprise. The glimmer was back in his eyes. But he squashed it when I looked at him.

"I'm an immortal vampire with family issues," I said. He grinned. It was a humorous grin but it also had a spark of something else. I wondered what else his lips were good at. As if reading my mind Enzo's grin became a very open invitation."What are you doing, stop that!" the voice in the back of my head said. I snapped out of my haze and got back to business.

He looked confused and a little disappointed when I said, "Get out of my house." "But why?" he smiled. "Because my business is mine alone," I said opening the door for him. His smile returned and he shrugged. "What ever makes you happy, your Highness." he said with a sweeping bow. I smiled a little bit at this. "Actually it's 'Your Imperial Majesty'" I said over my shoulder. I heard him chuckle as the door slammed.

I sighed and slid onto the love seat he was sitting on and I felt his residual warmth seep into my skin. It made me want him to come back. "Ugh, you're letting him seduce you Alverna," I told myself aloud. I stood up and quickly found something to occupy my time. It turns out that colour coding paint tubes is a great way to not think about sexy vampires with intoxicating accents.

_What you you think? Should I continue with the Alverna/Enzo dynamic our should I spice things up by adding another person to the mix?_


	7. Deals and Drinks

_I just got back from my vacation this morning. I'm so sorry for the delay, enjoy the next chapter of _ Deadly Reunions.

Marina and I had a hard time manoeuvring Henrick's bulky coffin down the basements curving staircase. But we managed to get him to his new hiding place without scratching the coffin too much. I gave Marina directions to her hotel and then returned to Henrick. "The others will be here soon brother." I told him as I flopped into an armchair with a glass of A positive. "_tap,tap, ." _ "I don't think that they will be terribly happy that I watched them morn and said nothing." I told him, taking a sip of the crimson liquid. A flowery taste spread across my tongue. He tapped once in agreement. "Niklaus will be furious but will forgive me quickly as he always does. Rebekah will be the most violent. I think Elijah and Finn will understand, however I do not know what Kol's reaction will be." I continued. My brother agreed again.

"When our father finds out though he will be devastated. Your death is the reason he made us _abominations _in the first place," I said with a chuckle. I could almost feel Henrick smile. But I knew he couldn't, well not until he let's me break the spell. I finished off my drink. "Well brother it appears I must take my leave, my cup has gone dry." I said. He was silent as I made my way up the stairs.

The roar of Kol's car alerted me to his arrival long before I heard him burst though the door. "Hello Kol, It's nice to see your manners have improved since we separated." I said not looking up from my book. "You know me sister, I'm always up to date on proper edict." he grinned. I smiled and embraced my younger brother. "Little sister," I heard a voice say from behind me. I smiled. "Hello again Finn." I said turning around. And to my surprise found another guest with my brother.

"Who is this?" I asked studying the woman at my brothers side. She had long auburn hair and brilliantly green eyes. That complemented her pale complexion rather well. "Oh uh this is." Finn said looking down. "Sage," The woman said linking her arm with Finns. I smiled warmly. "Well sage we haven't got any spare rooms but I presume you would be sharing with my brother anyway so that it's irrelevant." She looked taken back and Finn was blushing. I heard Kol chuckling in the behind me. "Who wants some lunch?" I said brightly spinning on my heels and striding into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and got out the everything for my secret ingredient soup. Kol sat at the breakfast bench stealing tidbits of this and that. Once he got too close to my knife and I almost added blood to the recipe. He stopped stealing from the cutting board after that. Finn came in a few minutes later. "What was that?" he said anger in his words. "What was what?" I asked innocently. In the corner of my eye I saw Kol getting comfortable for our potential fight. "You talked to sage like she was a prostitute I'd dragged home off the street," he said. I blinked in surprise. He really cared about this girl. "I apologise if I offended her. But I'm sure you'll be glad to know you passed the first test." I told him as I started to chop more tomato.

"This was a test?" he asked stunned. "Yes, I needed to see if you cared about her." I explained, dumping the red fruit into the bubbling pot. "Why?" he asked. I laughed, "Did you think I would let anyone court my older brother if I didn't think they're worthy." I said smiling. Kol looked thoroughly disappointed that Finn and I didn't try to slaughter each other. After Finn had left I tried to cheer Kol up. "Don't worry little brother, there is no way that all of us can live together without a fight breaking out. You'll get to watch eventually." I said. He brightened up and then went back to stealing and trying to guess the secret ingredient.

I called everyone down for lunch which really turned out to be an early dinner and made introductions. Marina was very beautiful so I wasn't surprised when Kol tried to seduce the Russian witch. I chatted pleasantly with Sage but then found myself without conversation when Finn distracted the red headed Vampire. Marina offered to help clean up after the meal was over. Kol quickly volunteered as well but not because of kindness. He did very little work because of his natural aversion to manual labour but managed to always looked like he was doing something when Marina was around.

It was amusing to watch his attempts at enticing her to his bedroom. I knew it wasn't going to happen, she was far to smart for that, she would however tease him. Marina meant nothing by it but it was strange to see my old friend and brother flirting. I hurried out of the room after I was done cleaning. Finn and Sage had already gone upstairs so I didn't go up there. Instead I found my refuge outside in the houses flower gardens. Although the light was fading every tiny detail of the world was in perfect detail. If I tried I could see the patterns on a bees translucent wings and the spider webs draped in the trees. I sighed. Sometimes during rare moments like these I remember the wonder and amazement I felt the first time I opened my eyes as a vampire and saw the world in it's true detail.

"Michael when are they going to wake up?" I heard my adoptive mother's voice say her words laced with fear. "Soon Ester, I'm sure of it." My fathers voice said. Something was different about their voices. They sounded clearer and sharper than usual and I could hear their breathing. I felt something dripping down my stomach. It tingled. I took a shallow breath of air though my nose and I could smell everything, the dry earth I was lying on, the straw in out roof and something else. Something tangy and intoxicating. Hunger gripped me. I opened my eyes. A gasp escaped my lips and I was filled with wonder. Every detail of the world was perfectly etched into my mind. I saw dust mites swirling around in the darkness, and each imperfection in the straw above my head. "Alverna!" I heard father say. His footfalls felt like earthquakes to me. "Quickly drink this." He said shoving a goblet into my hands. The tangy sent from eariler wafted up from the cup. And like before the hunger hit me. I gulped down the smooth metallic liquid. It quelled the hunger and I heard my siblings stir.

They each had a bloody whole though their cheats. I watched in amazement as the wound closed and healed itself. I studied their faces for any sign of movement. There was none they all looked dead. Then I looked down at my midsection. There was a gash in my dress and bloodstains. But the skin was smooth and unharmed. "What did you do?" I said staring at the empty cup in my hand. I was horrified when I understood what it was. Blood. I had just drank blood, and I liked it. "what did you DO!" I screamed throwing the empty cup at him in fear and anger. He sidestepped the projectile

"It was for your protection, now you can fight with the werewolves and survive even win," He said. "But at what cost?" I asked. I was terrified at what I had become and even more terrified that Henrick would be left alone. He couldn't survive in the caves without anybody to look after him. Eventually someone would discover him and either bury him or eat him. Rebekah sat up as if waking from a nightmare, I saw Elijah and Niklaus to the same right after her. "Brothers, do not drink," I tried to say but my voice was gone. "MOTHER!" I screamed in wrath. But I was silent. Michael offered them all the blood and they drank it, only Elijah really asked but he didn't get an answer.

I watched in silence unable to warn my siblings of the fate that awaited them. Tear streamed down my face and Niklaus came over to me. "What's wrong sister?" he asked concern on his face. I couldn't answer so I just pointed at mother. "What did you do to her," He demanded. "Oh calm down, It's just a little silencing spell," she said. "Why did you silence her?" Elijah asked wary now. "So she couldn't stop you from drinking and completing the transition," Ester said. "Transitions to what?" he asked. "Blood drinking monsters." I said finding my voice."What you just drank was blood." I told them.

A door slamming put an end to my trip down memory lane. "HOW DARE YOU KOL!" Finn shouted. I sighed, looks like Kol got his fight sooner than expected. I rushed inside and found Kol struggling for breath as Finn tried to choke him. "Brothers!" I yelled from the door way. "Stop, this instant!" I demanded stamping my foot and crossing my arms. When that didn't work I pried them apart. Kol looked at me thankfully but Finn was fuming. "Why don't we discuss this like adults. Kol what did you do?" I asked calmly. "Why am I to blame?" he whined.

I glared at him and then he launched into a tale about how he got Marina's and Sage's rooms mixed up and that this wasn't his fault. It took all my strength not to strangle Kol myself but eventually I smoothed the incident over and gave Kol instructions not to go into any bedrooms but his own. He didn't take the directions well but our negotiations were interrupted by another unexpected guest."Surprise," He said throwing a severed head into my lap.

I screamed and flung the decapitated head away. My white dress was covered in blood and lumps of pink stuff. I decided that I didn't want to know what it was. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at the very attractive culprit. He was too busy laughing on the floor with my younger brother. I stood there and tried very hard to keep my cool but my efforts were in vain. My shock and anger were to much.

So I grabbed Enzo and threw him at the wall. He crashed though it and landed in the next room with a groan. I threw Kol though the window and stormed into the room Enzo was getting up in. I grabbed him again but then he dragged me into a very heated kiss. I broke it and shoved him away. "What the hell!" I said, "First you throw a _HEAD _at me then you kiss me? Seriously what the hell? I just threw you though a wall and that's your reaction?" I said incredulous. He was at a loss for words. I shook my head. "You know what I don't care any more," I said pulling him close.

Sunlight streamed though my open curtains. I sighed and rolled over. "Good morning," said an amused voice. I looked up and realised I was snuggled up to Enzo. "Hi," I said laying my head down on his bare chest. "Yesterday was very," I said trying to find the right word, "Interesting?" Enzo supplied. "That's an understatement." I smiled. We laid there for a while in the suns warmth. It was serene and peaceful. Well until Niklaus threw open the door.

"Good morn-" he said seeing that I had company. "Well, well, well, sister," He smirked. I sighed "Behave yourself Klaus, I've walked in on you doing worse things." He shrugged and told me to get dressed we had company. I put on a pair of jeans and a light blue singlet then pulled my chestnut hair into a loose ponytail. While Enzo put his clothes from last night on.

We talked about something unimportant as we walked into the sitting room. "Enzo?" a feminine voice said. "Hello again, Elena." Enzo said. I took note on her surprised expression. I also took note on the other people in the room. Kol and Klaus stood while Finn sat on an armchair with Sage on his lap. Elena was holding hands with Stefan on a love seat. There was a blonde vampire perched on the seat next to Elena. They all looked shock stunned and more than a little amazed at my entrance with Enzo. Stefan however was polite enough to cover his shock quickly and smile like he wasn't thinking what everyone else was thinking.

I found out that the blonde was Caroline Forbes a recently turned vampire local when Stefan made introductions. I noticed how Niklaus's eye kept wandering to the perky girl. Her eyes darted over to him now and again as she tried to covertly stare at him. I started to chuckle as I came to the obvious conclusion that they fancied each other. "What's so funny?" Kol asked, annoyed at not being included in the joke. I waved him off. "Nothing that concerns you brother." He sulked in the corner as Stefan made his plea for help.

Apparently a pack of werewolves had passed though the town and there were a few little skirmishes. Last night Damon had been bitten. Enzo was a ball of energy as he waited for his opportunity to leave. "Go to your friend," I whispered in his ear. He smiled gratefully and sped out of the room. "Looks like you're lover has abandoned you sister." Kol said. I ignored his jibe and asked Stefan what was he prepared to offer in exchange. He replied with anything. To this my siblings smiled.

"We'll give him the cure." I said. Stefan looked so relieved. "At what cost?" Caroline asked. I smiled. She was a smart cookie. "Your aid in a little dilemma my siblings and I are faced with." I said off handedly. She looked unconvinced by my answer. "We want you to help us kill someone, love," Klaus told her with a grin. For a moment they looked confused, "Why can't you just kill them yourself?" Stefan asked. "Do you want our help or not?" I asked stopping that train of thought. He was wary but eventually said yes.

Klaus left with them so he could give Damon some of his blood and I chose to visit the Mystic Grill. There was a few people in the bar playing pool but the only other person was the blue yes bartender. I slid into a stool and waved him over. He smiled at me. It wasn't a 'I think you hot' smile it was a trustworthy one and it made me decide against feeding off him, well that and I could smell the vervain from here. "Hi," he said, "What can I get you?" I contemplated this for a moment. "Let's go with anything alcoholic," I said. He grinned and grabbed a bottle from behind him. He poured it into a shot glass. "Make that two," I voice that was vagly familiar said from behind me. The blonde vampire slid into the seat next to me. I remember her from the house, she was the one my brother fancied.

I smiled, "Hi again," I said downing my shot. "Hi," Caroline said slamming the tiny glass down. My eyebrows rose. "Strange that half an hour can turn you from perky to violent." I said refilling our glasses with the bottle Matt had left us. "Yeah you can blame your egotistical brother." She said motioning for me to refill her glass. "Most of the time I do, but I see we are not talking about the same brother." I smiled. "Who ruins things for you?" She asked. "Kol mostly but Elijah has ruined a carefully planned plot now and then." I shrugged. "How did you put up with him for a thousand years?" she asked downing another shot. I laughed, "It wasn't easy, in fact I remember one time in Venice, Niklaus, Kol and I were staying in a lovely palace and Kol put snakes in Niklaus's bed." I laughed at the memory. "Klaus almost tore Kol apart. We didn't stay together long after that. Probably because Kol wanted to keep his limbs attached." I smiled handing her the bottle. She poured more of the alcohol into the glasses then held hers up. "To your brothers," She said. I clinked mine with hers, "May they learn how to be less annoying," I finished.

We continued like that for a while, complaining about my brothers and her ex, Tyler. But also reminiscing. According to Caroline Klaus had draw her a breath-taking picture once. She said that although she adored it she had to hide it from the others. We shared many toasts, one to Damon's good health, one to drinking, and one to Matt for supplying us with more bottles after we emptied the first two. "You know what?" I said. "What?" Caroline giggled. "I think we should find my brother and tell him exactly what we think of him." I said my speech was slurred and I swayed in my chair but I was very determined to see my brother.

It appeared so was Caroline. We stumbled outside. I almost brained myself on a rock but Caroline caught me. "Thanks," I giggled. "No problem," She said well I think she said that. I was concious enough to realise I couldn't drive. "Hey, hey Caroline." I said taping her shoulder again and again. "What?" She answered. "We should call my brother here so we don't have to walk all the way to my house." I said. She gasped. "That's brilliant!" I nodded "I know," I fumbled with y phone, almost dropping it once, but eventually I found Klaus's number.

The phone rang twice before he said "Hello?" "Hello brother of mine," I said. "Are you drunk Alverna?" He said incredulous. "No," I denied. "Well Maybe." I said. "Could you come pick us up we don't want to walk home." I asked. "We?" he said. "Me and Caroline. Duh" I said. I heard him sigh then curse. "Watch you language brother!" I scolded him. "Where are you?" He asked. I honestly didn't know. "Hey Care, Where are we?" I asked. "Umm, Oakwood street, I think." She answered. "Wait there I'm coming to get you." he said hanging up. "He hung up on me!" I exclaimed. "How rude," Caroline said. I burst into a fit of giggles and Caroline joined me.

_So what do you think? Have I captured the Original family's dysfunctional relationship? Oh and I refuse to kill Jenna so she wasn't sacrificed in Klaus's hybrid ritual. Also GO KLAROLINE!_


	8. Plots and Paintings

_Hi again everyone, Enjoy the next instalment of Deadly Reunions :)_

When Klaus finally showed up Caroline and I were on the pavement consumed by uncontrollable giggles. "What's so funny?" He said patiently. That sent us into fresh laughter. He waited for us to calm down then helped us into the back of his car. I sighed happily as I slid my hands over the glorious leather interior. "Wait didn't we want to do something?" I said. "Oh yeah! Remember the thing." Caroline said. Then I remembered our conversation about my brother. "Wait until we get to the house." I said. We drove for a while in silence. Klaus broke it by saying, "Were do you want me to drop you off Caroline." "What, no she's coming home with us," I said hugging the blonde Vampire. He watched us with the rear view mirror. Then sighed "Don't you think Caroline's friend will be missing her the sun went down hours ago." Caroline shook her head. "Nope they won't care," she answered. Niklaus sighed and then dropped the subject.

When we pulled up to the house Caroline tried to get out by herself but fell. Luckily Klaus was fast and he caught her before she hit the ground. Then he got me out and helped us stagger into the house and up the stairs. "OH Care the thing!" I said as he was about to leave my room. "Brother come back." I said. He sighed and walked back in the room. "I'll go first," I told Caroline. She drunkenly nodded and made Klaus smile. "I think that you are overbearing and controlling, but I love you brother. I also think that you hold grudges waaaaay to long, Oh and you need to stop killing Becca's boyfriends." I said. "Care it's your turn," I said shaking her shoulder so she would stop ogling at my brother.

"Oh yeah. I think you're very hot and sexy and I love your accent." She said. "I also think you're funny and a jerk." She finished grandly. "Oh and I want to sleep with you very much but I can't because you murdered my best friends dad. Not cool Klaus, not cool." She added as an after thought. I giggled and Klaus seemed taken aback. He soon grinned though. "Do you?" He asked smiling. Caroline nodded enthusiastically. "You look like a idiot!" I said collapsing in giggles on the soft mattress. "Goodbye girls." He said closing the door and walking out. "You really want to sleep with my brother?" I asked her. "Yep, but he tried to kill my best friend a million times." she said. "Shame that, he fancies you by the way." I said. "Really?"she asked. I nodded, "Really."

Although Caroline and I didn't know it Niklaus was standing outside the door listening. He smiled when she asked really but then frowned when he realised that she had an actual reason to hate him. It was then he decided that he would make her love him even if it took a hundred years.

_Caroline_

"How drunk did we get last night?" I asked rubbing my temples. Alverna shrugged "I don't know but I'm pretty sure you told Klaus you wanted to sleep with him." she said. I gasped and then blushed. She laughed but then stopped because it hurt her head too much. God hangovers were a pain. "Don't worry love, you also told me I was jerk," Klaus said walking into the kitchen. I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Well at least that part is true." His smile widened. "Come on Caroline I'll take you on a tour of the house." Alverna said. I gave Klaus a glare and followed her out. She showed me the library, study, sitting room and pointed out the various bathrooms. The last thing she showed me was the Art room.

"And here is our art studio." she said. I gasped as I marvelled at the magnificent paintings that filled the room. Some where half finished others completed but all were beautiful especially a breathtaking snowflake. "Who did all these?" I asked astonished. "Oh mostly me, but some like that snowflake are Niklaus's handiwork." She said looking at a meadow covered in flowers. I walked over to a painting facing away from me and turned it around. Surprise and amazement gripped me as I discovered the lifelike portrait. The girl looked so familiar, her golder curls and blue grey eyes took my breath away.

I was surprised even more when I realised who the painting was of. Me. My blue grey eyes stared back at me from the canvas and it was my blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulder and framed her face. It was like a mirror. "Who did this one?" I asked after several seconds of standing there in silent wonder. "Which one?" Alverna asked turning away from the realistic picture. "This one." I said pointing to the one in front of me. "Oh, wow. He really captured you. Even the eyes are the right shade. Now that is difficult to do." She said scrutinising the painting.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" I asked suddenly needing to get away from the painting. Emotions welled up inside me and it took all my might to squash them. "Uh yeah sure." She said. She was quite as we walked thought the maze of hallways to the front door. It wasn't until we were driving away from the house that Alverna spoke up. "I'm sorry if the painting made you uncomfortable." I shook my head, "No It's fine, I needed to get home anyway." I told her. She frowned and didn't say anything else until we were in my driveway.

I got out of the car and was about to close the door when she said "Caroline." "Yeah?" "You can if you want." She said. My brow creased in confusion. "Do what?" "Sleep with my brother, Niklaus is really a good guy but a thousand years can warp someone." She said, there was honesty and hope in her eyes. I gave her a sad smile. "I can't even if I wanted to." I said closing the door. When I reached the front door I turned and waved to her. Alverna gave me a small wave then drove off.

When I got inside I slid onto the floor and tried to remember the horrible things the Originals had done to my friends and to others. "You can't let yourself get too close Caroline." I told myself. "Remember you have a job to do." I continued. Yes my job, get close to the Originals and find out how to kill them. But I was starting to think they weren't such bad people. Alverna was kind and funny and from what I could tell Kol was just mischievous. They were good people underneath the layers of distrust and malice. I didn't know what to do, I had begun to care about Alverna and admire her. How could I betray her?

_What does everyone think? Oh and be prepared for the next chapter it might get a little gruesome. _


End file.
